<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Paint by Whythename12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521366">Stupid Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12'>Whythename12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Color Blindness, Established Relationship, House Cleaning, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, One Shot, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt argue over what paint to use.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Roach is a proud and disappointed Horse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about this one?" Jaskier holds a small swatch of milk white paint. He and Geralt were deciding what color to paint outside of Corvo Bianco, their home in Toussaint.</p><p>Geralt looked at the paint sample in his hand and held it up to Jaskier. "They look the same," He said, not understanding why the bard wasn't just choosing white.</p><p>Jaskier shook his head and pointed at the ghost white in Geralt's hand. "See that one has a red undertone, this one," he pointed to the milk white, "is more yellow."</p><p>"What, they are both white!" Geralt said, still not seeing the difference in the colors.</p><p>The bard scoffed and shook his head, "Then I suppose Charcoal black and Midnight black are the same," he mocked. Geralt nodded his head and Jaskier let out an, in Geralt's mind, adorable angry noise. "This is why you need me around, if I wasn't here you would match Dandelion yellow with yellow tulip."</p><p>"They are the same color just with different names!" Geralt defended looking at Jaskier. The witcher found it amusing as the Bard took a deep breath mere seconds away from tackling Geralt.</p><p>"This discussion is over with. If you speak another word I will be forced to take extreme measures," Jaskier said standing up folding his arms.</p><p>Geralt shook his head "Okay Mr. Navy blue," the Witcher quipped. Jaskier's eyes darkened and Geralt smirked at the angry bard.</p><p>"It's Ocean blue!" Jaskier yelled, running full speed at Geralt. The two fell to the ground with a loud thud. Jaskier pushed himself up a bit so he wasn't directly on Geralt. As soon as their eyes met Jaskier and Geralt let out loud belly laughs.</p><p>Roach snorted and shook her head at the idiots. They were her idiots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos keep me alive.<br/>!I am taking requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>